


All I Want For Christmas

by zilah



Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian, Master and Commander - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilah/pseuds/zilah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen and Jack at the Christmas eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sad but true: they are not mine but belong to Patrick O'Brian. I just play with them. No one pays me.  
> Spoilers: None  
> Warnings: Possibility of drowning in fluff, or get your teeth rotten.  
> Beta: Unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Author's Notes: This tiny little ficlet is written for everyone who loves Perfect_Duet as much as I. Merry Christmas, my dears! I love you all!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, and FB is Love,
> 
>  
> 
> zilah

* * *

The music-room was crowded, but the string quartet was great. Each piece was played with elegance, unisons and duets completely in tune. Stephen listened to it with a great pleasure, but even more he enjoyed his companion's open delight. Jack's face was flushed with joy and his hand was high in the air, beating time. 

Without a word, Stephen extended his hand and caught Jack's wrist, stopping the disturbing movement. Their gazes met and Stephen's heart melted. The blush on Jack's face was charming to see. 

* * *

After concert they walked the short distance back to the ship. Neither felt the need for conversation, and so they made their way in companionable silence.

”You seemed to enjoy the concert, my dear,” Stephen said, when Jack had closed the door and they were finally alone. 

”Are you making fun of me, Doctor?” Jack asked, blushing.

Stephen's other hand rose to caress Jack's face. 

”Oh my dear Jack. I wouldn't dream of doing so," he said, warmly and kissed Jack's cheek. 

Stephen gasped, surprised as strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer. 

”Jack?” Stephen whispered, breathlessly and looked up askance. He knew that Jack loved him, but he very rarely expressed his esteem physically. Jack had kissed him on the cheek before, but this almost intimate embrace was something new. Stephen could feel Jack's warmth through their clothing and shuddered. 

Jack hesitated one more moment, but then smiled and raised Stephen's chin, making their gazes meet. Stephen gasped, at seeing pure love and devotion shining in Jack's beautiful eyes.

”I love you too, my plum. Merry Christmas,” Jack whispered and kissed Stephen just as deliciously as he had always dreamed of. 

* * *

Stephen couldn't sleep. He just looked his dear friend and now lover sleeping peacefully, his heart filled with peace and contentment. 

”Merry Christmas to you too, my love, ” he whispered. He placed a gentle kiss on Jack's brow and saw him smiling. 

 

The End!


End file.
